total_drama_highschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Phoenix Daichi, labeled the Romeo and Juliet Fanatic, is a contestant on Total Drama High School! Birthday: February 14th Sexuality: Homosexual Appearance Phoenix is 5’ 4” with an extremely small, petite frame. His body is frail and otherwise looks like you could break it like a twig. He has sunken cheeks, dark circles under his eyes, and sunken eyes. His hair is green in the front with one side framing his face and nearly covering one eye; most of the time, a single strand will fall over the bridge of his nose. The other side is just framing his face. The front is long but the back is short (it goes slightly down his neck) and colored black (black is his original hair color). Phoenix has tan skin, olive green eyes, and dyed green eyebrows. He wears a black t-shirt with a green and black jacket over it. He also has a glove that wraps around in between his index fingers and thumbs. He wears black skinny jeans and extremely old looking tennis shoes (they are yellowing from decay but are a faded green color). Personality Phoenix is a slightly chipper person with a knack for mistaking common phrases and trying to make up for it by putting in filler words. Although he spreads a smile across his face, he is secretly hiding his distress that lingers underneath him from all his past abuse, sexual experiences, and extreme loss. Since he never had a father figure to guide him, he grew up learning more about feminine aspects, speaking in a slightly higher voice than was normal to most and swinging his hips when he walks (he learned this from one of the women who worked on the streets). His dialect in Japanese is also much more feminine than would be considered. His main source of happiness comes from his extreme love for Romeo and Juliet. Whenever he feels lonely, sad, or just emotional in any aspect, he pulls out his first copy of Romeo and Juliet and reads it to gain back a sense of peace. He aspires to be able to find true love like Romeo, be funny like Mercutio, ambitious like Tybalt, talented like Friar Lawrence, patient like the Nurse and as serious and calm-minded as Benvolio. Whenever he can, he’ll make a quick comparison to someone being like a character from Romeo and Juliet, which has made some people dislike him since they correlate Romeo and Juliet as something to be avoided in terms of romance (which is justified but Phoenix feels like it’s his only source of comfort). If someone is compared to Tybalt, then Phoenix will try to avoid them as he feels like they will try to hurt him like his mother did. Although Phoenix can appear naïve, he is more likely to stand up for himself if he feels like someone is trying to take advantage of him and sometimes Phoenix can be sassy, though it just sounds adorable to some people and they forget he’s sassing them. Back Story Phoenix was born into an upper middle class family with a nuclear family up until he was four. At the age of four, his father passed away from stomach cancer, leaving his mother, who had always stayed at home with no career backup plan, to take up several different means to provide for her family. At first, though, they were just forced to sell off their possessions and moving to a lower class housing district. Unfortunately, this funds ran out when Phoenix turned six. She shifted from working nights, to selling drugs, and whoring herself and her son out to people. This made her bitter and caused her to take on drinking, spending what few funds they had on her addictive nature, sending them into deep debt for another year. While drunk, she would beat her son and sometimes kick him out of the house. Phoenix took up reading after being forced to drop out of his school due to insufficient funding. He learned English through reading anything he could find and became quite skilled in the language. Out of all the books he found in the gutters, he took up loving Romeo and Juliet. The story of two people facing extreme odds and facing death so valiantly inspired him to continue pushing forward with a strained smile and sunken cheeks. After years of drinking, she finally raised enough money for her family to move out (at least Phoenix raised the money when he would find random items and sell them to pawn shops. One item he sold gave him 4000 yen!) At the age of twelve years old, he and his mother moved to America to start their lives again. Phoenix entered his mother into a drug and alcohol rehabilitation clinic and took up a part-time job selling flowers and roses while he finally attended school again after ten years of absence (Phoenix was fortunately smart enough to be only brought down one year from what he should be at). Phoenix’s family lived on well-fare until he was finally old enough to actually obtain his part-time job. Friends Everyone is a friend to Phoenix, honestly, even those who do not wish to be friends with him. Phoenix just adores and loves every last person he meets. He's also easily forgiving of others, even if they hurt him in unforgivable ways. Trivia * Despite having trouble speaking English, Phoenix can read and write at a college level, making Literature his favorite subject in school. * He is decent at math and science but he finds it more difficult to learn than other subjects in school. * Phoenix loves to make flower crowns for people. * He has a fear of alcohol. * He is allergic to bananas. * He's read Romeo and Juliet over two thousand times. * His eyes are naturally green. * His real name is not 'Phoenix'. Category:Contestants